Lost Waters
by Kr is for Krypton
Summary: On a field trip gone wrong Cora and some of her friends are lost in the middle of nowhere. Cora offered up her water to a sick friend not knowing that it would not be a good idea being half atlantean. The team spots them but Cora passes out from lack of water. Now she has to learn about another part of her. Possible Kaldur/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Actually got around to this story. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Young Justice I only own Cora, Faith, Ellie, Laila and Liz.**

 **(3rd person around Cora)**

A smaller blonde girl was laid down in a pile of blankets, a worried brunette and black haired girl sat beside her. The black haired girl was fretting, "Cora, she needs more water and food then the rest of us to stay alive! And we're already running out! We still haven't found a decent water source!" The brown haired girl, Cora, calmly spoke, "She can have mine, she needs it more then me." The black haired girl sighed, looking down at their sick friend, "Cora, you need water too, but… it might keep her alive." Cora stood up, "Laila, I can deal with thirst if it keeps Liz alive." Laila look up worried but took Cora's portion of water and helped Liz drink it.

Cora walked out of the small cave, right into three more worried girls. A redhead stepped forward, "How is she?" Cora sighed, "Holding up, I offered up my water for her." A curly haired dirty blonde girl looked at Cora in shock, "Cora! You can't! You need water too!" Cora snapped, "I'll manage! If I do it could keep Liz alive!" The girls stood in shock as Cora stormed off.

She stood in the clearing near where the girls were staying. Her head was getting woosy but she inwardly yelled at herself it was just her imagination. She sat down as the other girls gathered around in small groups, fretting about what would happen when they ran out of food and water, and wondering how a field trip could go so wrong.

 **Two Days Later**

 **(3rd person around Team)**

Wally West sat in the bioship, staring at the window. His eyes widened in surprise, "Hey! Is that a group of cute girls in the middle of nowhere?" Robin turned to his friend, "Why would they be out here?" He looked out the window, "Well, now I'm whelmed." Miss Martian landed the bioship in camouflage mode, "They're emotions are filled with worry, mainly towards one person. Some are worried about another person too." Superboy started listening to the nearest group of girls.

(Their conversation)

Cora: "Faith, Ellie, I'm fine."

Faith: "Cora, you haven't had anything to drink for the past three days!"

Cora: "I'm fine! Liz needs water more than I do!"

Ellie: "You need to drink."

Cora: (Storms off) "I will not drink until Liz is better!"

Faith: (To Ellie) "I'm worried, Liz is sick but Cora's gonna get herself killed if she doesn't drink."

Ellie: "I know Faith, I know."

(Back to the Team)

Superboy lifted his head, "From what I can tell the girl the majority is worried about is called Liz. There seems to be a couple girls who are worried about a girl named Cora, she's been giving Liz water and taking none for herself." Miss Martian started fretting, "We should help them." She then proceeded to open a hatch in the bioship and flew out.

(Back to the girls)

Faith crossed her arms, Cora was ridiculously stubborn when it came to helping her friends. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a green girl, she whipped her head around, "What the…" The green girl flew over, Faith mumbled, "I must be hallucinating…." Ellie turned to her friend and saw what she was seeing, the green girl reached them by then. The two girls eyes were wide when the green girl landed, Ellie snorted, "She looks like that girl from…..what was it….Hello Megan?" The green girl smiled, "I'm Miss Martian! My team and I were flying over the forest in our bioship and we spotted you guys!" A red and yellow blurred skidded to a stop next to Miss Martian, Ellie squeaked out, "You're Kid Flash!" Kid Flash smiled, "Hey you actually got my name right! So what are you doing out here beautiful?" Faith regained her senses, "Field Trip gone wrong, we were supposed to be on a hiking trip but a storm seperated us from the group. We were lagging behind because Liz didn't feel good." The rest of the team caught up, Kaldur looked at his teammates who had ran off, "Please do not run off again friends."

A yelled was heard from across the clearing, "CORA!" The red and dirty blonde haired girls ran towards the yell, the team on their heels. A black haired girl stood in shock over a brunette girl. Faith started freaking out, "Laila what happened to Cora!" Laila turned to Faith, "I..i don't know, she just collapsed… I thought it could be from not drinking but, it's only been a day or two." She then noticed the team, "Oh hi.." Miss Martian smiled at her, "You guys can come on the bioship! We can take you to the Mountain!" Kaldur cleared his throat, "Miss Martian, civilians are not permitted in the Mountain." Kid Flash butted in, "Well they are hurt." Laila nodded, "Thanks…." Kaldur picked up the unconscious girl, Cora he though. The other girls alerted the others and got Liz. They helped her to the bioship, then Miss Martian took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I updated this faster because I got** **reviews** **asking me to. So Read and enjoy! (And Review if you want)**

(At the mountain)

Cora slowly blinked her eyes open, she was staring at a grey ceiling. She groaned, and slowly sat up, moving her hand to her forehead. She blinked her eyes again, her vision still foggy, _Why in the world was her mouth so dry_. A cheery voice came from the side, "Well you're finally up!" Cora turned her head, "Ellie, where in the world are we?" Ellie smirked, "Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Cora rolled her eyes, "Where are we?" Ellie smiled, her eyes twinkling, "The headquarters of the sidekicks of the Justice League." A annoyed voice, clearly a boy called out, "Partners! We are the League's partners! Not sidekicks!" Ellie smirked, "Sorry Robin!" Robin dropped in from a vent, Cora lifted her eyebrow, "Sooo you were not lying…." Ellie rolled her eyes, "When have I lied to you?" Cora's voice was dull, "When you stole the freshly baked cookies my mom made." Ellie smiled, sheepishly, "Oh ya…"

The door flew open, Faith and Laila stood panting. Laila blushed, "Uhh…. We saw on the cameras that you woke up…" Faith smirked, "Laila was definitely not pestering Batman for information to why you passed out." Laila blushed harder, "Faith!" Robin smirked, "Did he say anything?" Laila frown, no pouted, "No…." A groan was heard from across the room and then a string of swears. Faith walks over, "Liz! Language!" Liz rolled her eyes, "Where the hell are we?" Ellie pops over, "A cool mountain base that the sidekick, umm partners of the League use as a base." Liz glares at her, "You're lying." Robin smirked and flipped over, "No she's not, pretty whelming right!" Liz blinks at him, "What the hell does whelming mean." A streak of yellow and red bursts in, shoving Robin to the side. Kid Flash smirks, "Never mind him, so what's your name beautiful?" Faith sighs, "We already told you her name, and I don't wanna see your failed attempts with flirting." Robin smirked, "She called you out Kid Idiot." Kid Flash ran at his friend, yelling, "Hey!" and began to fight with him. Aqualad walked in, "Friends, we should not fight in front of guests." Cora felt her face heating up at she looked at the atlantean, she struggled to keep from blushing. Ellie smirked, "Oooo…." and Faith promptly smacked her up side the head. Liz smirked and sighed, "Our little Cora is growing up" Meanwhile Aqualad stood there confused.

Aqualad took Cora aside, after offering her a large amount of water that she downed quickly. Cora smiled, still fighting down the urge to blush, "So what did you wanna talk about?" Aqualad smiled back then his face became neutral, "Batman found something interesting when he took your blood for a test." Cora yelped, "He took a blood test!" Aqualad nodded, "Yes, and something was off." Cora blinked, "What?" Aqualad continued, "You are not fully human, you are half atlantean." The brunette took a step back, "Sooooo, I'm guessing my dad was altantean, only explanation…. I never met him." Aqualad nodded, "My father was killed by Black Manta **(A/N: I'm pretty sure that's what happened to his adoptive dad or did he have an adopted dad?)** " Cora looked at the ground, "Oh I'm sorry." Aqualad smiled at her, "You have nothing to be sorry about, you did not know."

They were walking along the beach, both without shoes. Cora looked up at the atlantean, "So, tell me about you, and your team." Aqualad smiled, "Well my real name is Kaldur'ahm, I was raised in Atlantis and when my king was under attack of the Ocean Master, my friend Garth and I helped him. My king offered to train us as his proteges, I accepted but Garth declined, he loved Atlantis too much." Cora smiled, "So you're a big time hero in Atlantis, what about your team?" Kaldur smiled, "Robin and Kid Flash are like my little brothers, they both are kind of childish at times. Artemis is like a sister to me, Miss Martian as well. Superboy is technically the youngest out of all of us, he's a clone and he has been alive for maybe a year. There are some other young heroes that might join, Zatanna and Rocket. Red Arrow is not on the team officially, but he is my best friend on the surface." Cora's eyes twinkled in the star light, "So you're all one big family." Kaldur nodded, "Yes, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Cora smiled, "My name is Cora Poole, I live in Vermont, which is a very nice place **(A/N: Praising my state….. We gave you Ben and Jerry's people!)** I only live with my mom and my friends are Ellie, Faith, Laila, and Liz." Kaldur nodded, slightly smiling, "Very nice, how far is Vermont from the ocean?" Cora looked at the ground, "We're inland, you have to drive a while to reach the coast." Kaldur looked at the sky, "So you haven't had many experiences with the sea, perhaps that is why you never discovered your other half." Cora looked at him, "Maybe….. So what does being half atlantean mean for me?" Kaldur looked at her, "You need to stay hydrated, that may be why you passed out so quickly. You also can survive underwater." Cora smiled, "Well why don't we swim then?" She took off her shirt to reveal a bikini top, she blushed, "Artemis, let me borrow one, she said I might as well wear one if we were walking on the beach."

They splashed into the water, diving under and swimming around. Cora playfully asked, "Sooo, Tag?" They were chasing each other, grins plastered across their faces. Kaldur clearly enjoyed another atlantean that could keep up with him, and stay underwater as long as him. Sopping wet they headed inside, drying off with towels and heading their separate ways.

Cora walked into the temporary room she and her friends were staying in. Liz smirked, "Well looks like you had fun!" Cora blushed crazily, "What!" Ellie started singing, "Cora's got a crush! Cora's got a crush!" Cora crossed her arms, "I do not, and by the way I know now I am way better at swimming than you!" Ellie rolled her eyes, "Why?" Cora smirked, "Cause I'm half atlantean!" Ellie's jaw dropped and Cora got into bed. She drifted off to sleep, thinking of the chocolate skinned, blonde haired, atlantean. Oh she definitely had a crush.


	3. Update

Hey it's Kr is for Krypton. It's been a year and honestly I had forgotten about posting for fanfiction. From now on all my Young Justice fanfictions are discontinued, I'm sorry for those who really liked them or the ideas behind them but I have lost inspiration for them. I have been focusing in 2018 on writing my own original stories. For those of you who really like the Lazarus story then you may be in luck once I finish my original story, The Heroes of Gale City, because they may be revamped and put as background characters in the story, or they may even get a secondary or leading role in possible other books in the same universe as The Heroes of Gale City. The same goes for the fans of Lost Waters and Companion. As for the fans of Villians Kids and their Heroes, I have no clue if I will take the ocs there into the Gale City universe, but I may someday in the future redo the fanfiction and post it here. Again I'm sorry, I lost track of fanfiction after my dog died, and shortly there after when my sister's hamster died. I'm happier now as I'm heading off to highschool and I still have my cat, Daisy, plus my three rat babies, Iki, Mazie and Luna. I hope you all can forgive me. On a slightly happier note I will probably start possibly writing Harry Potter fanfiction, though it's not certain.


End file.
